BLUE ENVELOPE
by suyanq
Summary: Kisah Sehun yang terpengaruhi oleh sebuah Novel bergenre romance. KaiHun slight! Other(s) pairing. RnR! Ch 3rd: Random Feels, Up!
1. BLUE ENVELOPE: Awal Mula

**©byuncrackers**

**Main Character: KaiHun with other(s)**

**Pairing: KaiHun, Sehun as uke**

**Disclaimer: **

**Aku cinta bgt sama para cast. Tp mereka milik Tuhan dan kedua orang tua mereka. Oiya, milik SM Entertainment juga. Tp percayalah, ide, plot juga alur cerita ini milik aku.**

**Warning! Typo bertebaran! BoysLove! Banyak kata-kata kasar yang tak patut ditiru.**

_**Happy reading xoxo**_

ㅡBLUE ENVELOPEㅡ

**Sehun**. Pemuda yang memiliki nama lengkap Oh Se Hoon ini memiliki ciri khas khusus. Matanya yang sipit, bibir tipis dan dagu yang lancip. Jangan lupakan tahi lalat kecil yang ada dirahang sebelah kirinya. Hidungnya mancung. Rambutnya cokelat, juga berponi menutupi matanya. Sehun terkadang dipanggil 'nerd' karena bentuk rambutnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

Sehun saat ini kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama. Ia termasuk murid beruntung karena bisa masuk ke sekolah Internasional yangㅡpastinyaㅡ biayanya mahal, dikarenakan perekonomian keluarga Sehun yang kurang. Ia patut berterimakasih pada hobinya, juga gurunya yang terlalu baik hingga memberikan ia beasiswa.

Sehun jarang sekali tersenyum. Terakhir kali Sehun tersenyum dengan tulus juga manis itu saat ia mendapat beasiswa. Ia begitu bahagia pada saat itu. Tapi, memang pada dasarnya ia itu memiliki sifat labilㅡdinginㅡ dan bermuka datar, ia jadi jarang tersenyum.

Sehun masih betah menatap kosong pemandangan yang terlihat dari rooftop sekolahnya. Arlojinya menunjukan jam 14:00. Lima belas menit lagi, perpustakaan baru akan buka. Inilah kebiasaan Sehun. Pukul 13:15 bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, ia bergegas menuju rooftop. Membaca buku pelajaran hingga pukul dua lewat lima belas, setelah itu ia akan ke perpustakaan, membaca buku-buku cerita anak, atau novel yang ia ingin baca.

Tapi hari ini, Sehun sedang tidak mood untuk membaca buku pelajaran sehingga ia hanya duduk-duduk dirooftop. Sesekali tiduran, lalu bangun lagi. Memandang anak-anak yang sedang bermain dilapangan, entah permainan apa itu.

'5 menit lagi Sehun, sabar.' Batin Sehun dalam hati. Ia sudah bosan sekali. Entah kenapa ia tidak mood baca buku pelajaran kali ini.

Sehun menyerah. Ia bosan sekarang. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin. Membeli minuman kesukaannya, bubble tea. Ditengah perjalanan, tanpa sengaja ia menabrakㅡditabrak oleh salah satu manusia yang masih berkeliaran disekolah. Sehun kenal manusia itu. Kim Jongin. Salah satu murid populer disekolah ini. Sekaligus, orang yang ia sukai saat ini.

"Maaf!"

Kim Jongin berucap kepadanya lalu kembali berlari, entah menuju kemana. Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang. Kim Jongin bicara padanya? Astaga itu sebuah keajaiban!

**Kai**, nama _beken_ dari seorang Kim Jongin. Namja itu memiliki ciri khas tersendiri. Kulitnya terbilang gelap, namun tidak hitam. Matanya tidak sipit namun tidak sebesar milik Kyungsoo. Tulang pipinya yang terpahat sempurna. Hidungnya tidak terlalu mancung, namun tidak bisa dibilang pesek. Bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda dan tebal. Tubuhnya tinggi. Rambutnya cokelat berantakan. Benar-benar ciri-ciri orang yang tampan. Sehun menyukainya. Apalagi, walaupun Kai orang yang populer disekolahnya, Kai tetap belajar dengan rajin, murah senyum, tidak sombong. Kim Jongin adalah satu diantara pria idaman para yeoja dan uke.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu bergegas menuju perpustakaan, melupakan tujuan utamanya menuju kantin untuk membeli bubble tea. Tapi, ia tak perlu sedih karena disebelah perpustakaan umum itu ada kantin, dan ada kedai bubble tea disana.

ㅡBLUE ENVELOPEㅡ

Jemari lentik Sehun menyusuri rak yang berpapan 'Novel'. Tidak ada yang baru. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai Novel bergenre romance. Tapi Novel bergenre thriller/horror, friendship, dan family tidak ada yang baru. Semuanya pernah ia baca. Bahkan beberapa buku ada yang sudah ia baca berulang-ulang. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sehun menarik buku bercover biru berjudul "Blue Envelope: Beautiful Letter on My Locker", danㅡtentu sajaㅡ bergenre romance. Sehun membaca cover belakang yang pasti ada sinopsis dari buku tersebut. Menarik, batin Sehun.

Buku tersebut ia pegang, lalu ia mencari buku-buku lain seperti buku kamus, misalnya? Tapi ia sedang mencari buku pelajaran, mengingat ada tugas tentang sejarah Korea.

Tiga buku ia pegang sudah, ia bergegas menuju Librarian untuk mencatat nama dan buku jenis apa saja yang dipinjam dibuku tamu, lalu mengambil kartu tanda peminjam. Sehun mengeluarkan beberapa won untuk Librarian tersebut.

"Terimakasih, anak muda!" Ucapnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis sekali sambil mengangguk. Lalu ia beranjak pergi. Sebetulnya, tidak dianjurkan membayar. Tapi, apa memberi itu salah?

Sebelum pulang, Sehun menuju kantin perpustakaan, membeli bubble tea pastinya. Ia sangat haus. Mengingat bubble tea, ia jadi ingat satu kata yang dilontarkan dari Kai untuknya.

"Maaf!"

Satu kata yang bisa membuat Oh Sehun berblushing ria.

ㅡBLUE ENVELOPEㅡ

Sesampainya dirumah, ia mengambil sereal cokelat di lemari es lalu berlari keatas, kekamarnya. Ia penasaran sekali dengan jalan cerita novel bergenre romance. Ia langsung membuka halaman awal yang pastinya hanya Intro. Lalu membaca halaman demi halaman Novel tersebut.

... _Aku lelah mencintai dia. Aku berfikir, bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat mendekatinya. Aku bingung. Aku__ㅡ__Ah! Bagaimana jika surat? Tanpa berfikir panjang, aku mengambil selembar kertas koleksiku__ㅡ__yang bermacam warna dan juga gambar__ㅡ__lalu menuliskan beberapa kata;_

_"Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku yakin, kau tidak akan mencintaiku. Aku sudah senang berada didekatmu, walau kau tidak menyadari aku. Jika kau ingin balas, balasannya taruh di lokermu saja._

_Ysh"_

_Aku melipatnya, menaruh kedalam amplop biru kesukaanku. Aku memeluk amplop itu. Apapun yang terjadi aku harus siap ..._

Sehun mengernyit. Sebetulnya ia tak mengerti benar tentang alur novel ini. Terlalu dramatis, pikirnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan mencari Bab yang kira-kira sudah hampir klimaks.

_... __Menaruh surat didalam lokernya itu sudah menjadi jadwalku setiap harinya. Walau baru dua kali dibalas. Aku tetap senang. Terkadang aku melihat wajahnya yang menggerutu kesal karena suratku. Aku terkekeh kecil, lalu berbalik. Alangkah terkejutnya aku saat melihat__ Jihye, kekasih dari Andrew._

"_Jadi kau, yang setiap harinya mengirim surat ke Andrew?!" Marah Jihye. Aku bungkam. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu yang mengirimnya aku? Apa dia punya kekuatan tersendiri? Tadi kan, aku bicara dalam hati!_

"_Aku tahu, kau yang mengirimnya, Nona manis! Yoon Song Hwa, siapa yang tidak tahu jika kau menyukai Andrew, hah?! Kau seharusnya sadar diri, wanita tak tahu diuntung!" Kata Jihye pedas. Aku menghela nafas dan menatapnya dengan senyum._

"_Aku permisi dulu" ucapku lalu pergi dari hadapan Lee Jihye._

Seketika Sehun mengingat Kai. Apa Kai punya pacar? Aduh, bodohnya ia baru ingat. Dia 'kan, orang tampan, baik, idaman para wanita dan uke. Pastinya dia sudah punya pacar. Sehun menghela nafas lalu menutup kasar novel itu. Ia baru terfikirkan sekarang. Bagaimana jika ternyata Kai punya kekasih?

Sehun baru ingat. Ia menyukai Kai dari lima bulan lalu. Dan selama lima bulan itu, Sehun sama sekali tidak memiliki minat untuk dekat dengan Kai. Kemungkinan besar, Kai sudah memiliki kekasih. Sehun diam. Menatap kosong dinding bercat hijau tersebut.

"Kai..."

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sehun melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasnya, 8 A. Pagi ini, arlojinya menunjukan pukul 05:45. Terlalu rajin datang sepagi ini. Padahal kelas dimulai jam 06:45. Sehun menyukai keadaan sepi. Terkadang ia hanya mencoret-coret papan tulis dengan spidol. Bahkan jika ia sedang rajin, ia akan menata kursi teman-temannya dengan rapih. Tapi kali ini, Sehun menatap lemas papan tulis putih itu. Ia kurang tidur semalam. Pada akhirnya, ia tertidur.

Sehun tak ingat jelas berapa lama ia tidur, yang jelas, saat ia bangun dari tidurnya, teman-teman sekelasnya sudah banyak yang berada dikelasnya. Saat membuka mata, ia disuguhi wujud sang ketua kelasㅡXiuminㅡ dan sang wakilㅡChenㅡ tengah membopoh meja dan kursi lagi. Sehun mengernyitkan dahi, siapa yang akan masuk ke kelas ini lagi?

Sehun melirik arlojinya. Sudah jam 6:44 dan berarti sebentar lagiㅡ

KRINGG!

ㅡbel masuk berbunyi. Seluruh murid-murid masuk. Sehun menghela nafas lalu mengambil botol minumnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering sekarang.

Tak lama, Yeon seonsaengnimㅡguru Matematika sekaligus wali kelas Sehunㅡ masuk kedalam kelas dan membawa murid yang asing dimata mereka.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Kelas ini akan kedatangan murid baru. Nah, Xi Luhan, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Murid tersebut tersenyum lalu menundukan tubuhnya.

"Halo. Nama asliku Xiao Lu. Aku pindahan dari China. Tapi, kata ibuku, di Korea namaku berubah menjadi Xi Luhan. Kalian bisa memanggilku Luhan. Bangeupseumnida semua." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Ada beberapa orang yang bergumam 'Wow, dia manis sekali.' Tidak terkecuali Sehun. Sehun menatap kagum murid yang bernama Xi Luhan itu. Tatapan mata namja tersebut terasa tak asing bagi Sehun. Tapi, Sehun mencoba acuh terhadap hal itu.

"Ya, Luhan. Silahkan duduk disebelah Suzy, gadis yang sedang bermain ponsel tersebut. Hey, Suzy-ah! Simpan ponselmu sebelum aku sita!"

Suzy, yeoja yang dimaksud oleh Yeon seonsaengnim langsung terkejut dan menyembunyikan ponselnya. Yeon seonsaengnim hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang kita bahas Bab 2. Tentang fungsi dan relasi. Jadiㅡblablabla"

Yeon seonsaengnim menjelaskan tentang bab 2 dengan lancar. Sehun memerhatikannya dengan baik, karena menurutnya, Yeon seonsaengnim adalah guru teramah dan terbaik diantara semua guru-guru disini.

"Nah, untuk PR-nya, ada dibuku paket halaman 122. Baiklah, bagaimana jika sekarang kita ubah tempat duduk? Saya yakin kalian begitu penat dan bosan pada pasangan duduk kalian, ia bukan?"

Sehun reflek menoleh kearah Dasom, teman sebangkunya. Ia memang bosan sekaligus kesal duduk disebelah Dasomㅡyang notabenenya murid populer disekolah, sama seperti Kai. Tunggu. Ngomong-ngomong tentang murid populer, ia jadi mengingat Kai. Dan seketika, ia mengingat beberapa bagian dari novel 'Blue Envelope'.

Haruskah ia mengikuti cara karakter 'Yoon Song Hwa' dalam mendekati karakter 'Andrew'? Dengan surat yang ditaruh diloker? Terlalu idiot, pikirnya.

"Sehun!"

Sehun terlonjak kaget lalu menoleh kearah suara. Terlihatlah Yeon seonsaengnim yang memasang wajah betenyaㅡmengingat umurnya yang baru 22 tahunㅡdan berkacak pinggang. Sehun memandangnya datar, walau sebenarnya ia merasa takut.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sehun-sshi?" Tanya Yeon seonsaengnim. Sehun menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa, saem. Maafkan saya." Jawab Sehun sopan. Yeon seonsaengnim mengangguk lalu menarik tangan Sehun. Sehun sampai lupa kalau sekarang ada pertukaran tempat duduk.

"Nah, kita mulai ya."

Yeon seonsaengnim mengambil buku absen.

"Kim Dasom bersama Lee Dasom disaf pertama. Lalu dibelakangnya dilanjut Kim Jongdae dengan Kim Minseok. Dilanjut dengan Bae Soo Ji bersama Jung Krystal. Lalu saf selanjutnya Jung Daeun dengan Kim Yeonjun. Dibelakangnya Oh Sehun dengan Xi Luhanㅡ"

Sehun yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera duduk disaf kedua baris kedua bagian kanan karena murid yang bernama Xi Luhan sudah lebih dahulu duduk dibagian sebelah kirinya. Sehun menoleh sebentar kearah Luhan yang menatap buku tulisnya dengan serius. Dan Sehun yakin sekali, dibalik buku tulis itu, terselip ponselnya. Sehun menggeleng, ada-ada saja kelakuan murid baru ini.

"ㅡlalu disaf keempat, Huang Zitao bersama Park Luna. Dibelakangnya Lee Taemin dengan Choi Jinri. Dilanjut dengan Do Kyungsoo dengan Gong Min Ji. Baiklah itu semua. Karena waktu saya sudah mau habis, saya pamit lebih dulu saja, oke? Baiklah. Selamat pagi semua."

Yeon seonsaengnim menundukan tubuhnya sebentar lalu berlalu. Setelah itu, murid-murid dikelasnya langsung berisik. Sehun menghela nafas. Ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan kelasnya yang selalu berisik dan suka bergibahㅡwalau **katanya **kelas unggulan. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Mereka semua bergibah tentang orang disebelahnya, Xi Luhan, tanpa malu. Malah, beberapa orang menatap sinis Luhan. Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan yang hanya memasang wajah datar, sama sepertinya. Tapi memang benar, mereka tidak usah dipedulikan, tidak penting, pikir Sehun.

"Ah, paling dia pake _power of money_ buat masuk kesini!"

Sepertinya pikiran Sehun tadi harus ditarik. Kata-kata ini sungguh pedas. Sehun kembali melirik kearah Xi Luhan. Wajahnya tetap datar dan masih menatap ponselnya serius.

"_**Untuk seluruh guru, diharapkan menuju ke aula sekarang. Akan dilaksanakan rapat. Sekali lagi, untuk seluruh guru, diharapkan menuju ke aula sekolah sekarang. Terimakasih.**_"

Kalimat yang dilontarkan di speakerㅡyang dipasang diseluruh ruangan disekolah tanpa terkecualiㅡtadi sukses membuat murid dikelas 8 A berteriak senang. Sehun juga merasa senang karena guru terkiller sepanjang masa, guru sejarahnya, Rong seonsaengnim tidak akan masuk kelas. Berhubung tugasnya belum kelar. Sehun segera mengambil tugas sejarahnya lalu menyelesaikannya.

"Ada tugas?"

Sehun menoleh kearah suara. Suara Luhan. Berat namun halus. Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"Boleh aku menyalin punyamu? Aku dengar, guru sejarah paling seramㅡ"

Omongan Luhan terpotong saat Sehun langsung menaruh bukunya ditengah-tengah meja sambil terus menulis dari buku paket.

"Terimakasih, ehnㅡ"

"Sehun. Oh Sehun."

"Oh, baiklah. Terimakasih Thehunnie!"

Sehun menoleh lagi, lalu menuliskan namanya dibuku tugasnya menggunakan pensil dengan ukuran yang besar. 'OH SEHUN'.

"Maaf, aku mendengarnya Thehun. Kalau begitu, terimakasih, Sehunnie!"

"Aku memang cadel. Dan jangan mengubah namaku seenaknya."

"Bukankah terdengar lucu, jika aku memanggilmu 'Sehunnie'? Aku sering dipanggil Luhannie oleh orang tuaku." Kata Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk saja. "Terserah kau saja."

Setelah benar-benar selesai, Sehun menaruh bukunya tepat didepan Luhan. "Terimakasih lagi, Sehun-ah!"

"Ya."

ㅡBLUE ENVELOPEㅡ

Seperti biasanya, Sehun menuju kantin sendirian. Temannya memang banyak, hanya saja mereka tidak dekat dengan Sehun. Perlu kuingatkan lagi, Sehun itu termasuk kategori orang yang dingin.

Ia memesan satu cup bubble tea dan satu _muffin_ cokelat. Setelahnya, ia memakan _muffin_-nya dengan tenang, lebih tepatnya menatap kosong bubble tea yang ada dihadapannya. Ia melamun. Masih memikirkan buku novel yang kemarin ia baca, juga Kai. Pertanyaan seperti "Apakah Kai sudah punya pacar?" itu terus terngiang dikepalanya.

"Hei."

Lamunan Sehun buyar saat mendengar suara berat namun lembut memanggilnya. Ia tahu suara siapa. Itu suara Luhan.

"Ya?"

"Kau melamun?"

Sehun mengangguk jujur. Luhan tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau ke kantin sendirian? Kenapa tak mengajak temanmu?"

"Sendiri lebih baik menurutku, jika kau perlu tau." Jawab Sehun pelan sambil melahap suapan terakhir _muffin _cokelatnya. Lalu, ia meminum bubble tea-nya.

"Eum, kau suka bubble tea?" Tanya Luhan.

"Menurutmu?" Jawab Sehun datar.

"Kau dingin sekali, tersenyumlah sedikit." Kata Luhan. Sehun menatap mata Luhan datar.

"Aku tidak dingin. Aku tidak akan tersenyum jika aku tidak dalam keadaan senang."

"Lalu, bagaimana dan kapan kau akan senang?"

Sehun tampak berfikir. _Skak mat_! Kenapa ia harus berkata jujur sekali pada Luhan? Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku tak tahu." Jawab Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Ia ingin mencoba berteman dengan baik bersama Sehun.

"KAI!"

"YA TUHAN! DIA KE KANTIN!"

"TAMPAN SEKALI ASTAGAA!"

Suara-suara yeoja berteriak menggetarkan gendang telinga Sehun dan Luhan, mereka berdua langsung menutup telinga mereka.

"Kai itu siapa? Kenapa mereka meneriakan namanya?" Tanya Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk telinganya. Sakit.

"Kai itu, murid populer disini. Ia pintar, berprestasi."

"Kau kenal dekat dengannya? Apa dia tampan?"

"Aku kenal dia, tapi dia tidak mengenalku. Ia bahkan sangat tampan." Sehun terlalu jujur.

"Ohh.. Ya sudah, kita ke kelas saja yuk." Ajak Luhan sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sehun memandang Luhan bingung, tapi ia tetap mengambil uluran tangan Luhan, berjalan menuju kelasnya.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sehun mati-matian meminta kertasㅡyang berwarna feminim dan bercorak hati, dengan gambar teddy bear kecil di bagian bawah sebelah kiriㅡdari Krystal yang notabene-nya suka mengoleksi buku bergambar lucu. Krystal awalnya menolak dan memarahi Sehun, tapi, Sehun tetap berusaha dan mengeluarkan jurus 'cute' nyaㅡyang harus Sehun akui, Krystal adalah orang pertama yang pernah melihat jurusnya itu selain kedua orang tuanyaㅡhingga akhirnya Krystal luluh dan memberikan dua lembar kertas lucu itu.

Setelahnya, Sehun beralih menuju Kim Hyelyn yang duduk disebelah Suga. Hyelyn itu, suka mengoleksi amplop-amplop berwarna-warni, entah itu ia beli atau ia buat sendiri.

"Terimakasih, Hyelyn-ah!"

"Ne, sama-sama, Sehun."

Sehun langsung mengambil tasㅡkarena bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering sedari tadiㅡmenuju keluar kelas, lebih tepatnya menuju perpustakaan sekolahnya. Ia duduk, lalu mengambil pena biru kesukaannya lalu menuliskan kata demi kata hingga membentuk beberapa kalimat. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia akan mengirim surat untuk Kai. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan siap menerima akibatnya. Yang jelas, ia ingin Kai tahu perasaannya.

_Hai, Jongin._

_Aku tahu kau tidak terlalu menyukai jika ada orang asing yang memanggilmu Jongin. Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu Jongin, itu saja._

_Oke, tadi itu tidak penting. Direspon atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Tapi aku menyukaimu. Tidak, aku mencintaimu._

_Dibalas? Aku bersyukur. Tidak juga tidak apa-apa. Jika dibalas, taruh saja di tempat dimana aku mengirim ini._

_S_

Ia melipat kertas yang bewarna pink lembut itu dengan rapih, memasukannya dalam amplop cokelat bercorak bulat-bulat putih, dengan gambar pita pink di sudut penutupnya. Terlalu girly? Memang! Ia sengaja, agar tidak bisa diketahui oleh orang lain.

Sehun melirik jam. Jam 14:25. Seharusnya ia sudah berada di perpustakaan kota sedari tadi. Tapi, ia lebih tertarik dengan misinya satu ini. Ia yakin sekali, sekolah masih ramai. Jadi, bagaimana caranya ia menaruh surat ini diloker Kai tanpa ketahuan?

Ia tak mungkin meminta tolong orang lain. Bisa mati dia, digebukin fans Kai yang katanya hampir seluruh sekolah. Mungkin ralat. Para semeㅡKris misalnya, tidak mungkin _ngefans_ sama Kai, kecuali jika Kris ngefans Kai dalam kepentingan prestasi, bukan wajah. Toh, Kris juga tak kalah tampan.

Ia memutuskan keluar perpustakaan, mengintip keadaan sekolah. Benar 'kan! Memang masih ramai. Kelas Kai, 8 C yang berada di lantai tigaㅡsama sepertinya. Hanya beda ruangan. Perpustakaan berada dilantai dua. Jadi, ia mengintip keadaan lorong kelas 8 C. Sepi. Mungkin semuanya menghabiskan waktu dilapangan atau dikantin.

Sehun berlari kecil menaiki tangga menuju koridor lantai tiga, mengintip suasana kelas 8 C lewat jendela. Kosong! Baiklah, ia manfaatkan kesempatan ini.

Sehun masuk kedalam ruangan kelas 8 C, melihat loker yang ada disudut ruangan, lalu mengumpat. Shit! Bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui dimana loker Kai, jika tanpa nama di bagian pintunya? Bodoh, tak terfikirkan oleh Sehun sebelumnya. Satu-satunya cara adalah mengecek satu persatu loker. Tapi itu akan membuang waktunya.

Ia mendengus, lalu menghampiri loker. Satu persatu ia buka, mengecek label pada buku yang ada didalam loker tersebut. Ketemu! Loker Kai berwarna biru laut yang gelap. Di seluruh kelas, loker-loker memang bewarna-warni. Bahkan, loker Sehun saja berwarna pink.

Ia segera menaruh surat yang tadi ia tulis di loker Kai. Menutupnya lalu segera bergegas pulang. Ia sedang tidak ingin keperpustakaan kota sekarang.

ㅡTBCㅡ

Haii semuaa! Byuncrackers is back! Membawa fiksi abal yang ga jelas alurnya. Hfft!

Dan byun perlu tekanin, ini fiksi based on true story. So, aku ga plagiat sana sini. Ini kisah aku. Tp sedikit dilebih-lebihin, seperti biasa hwhw.

Oiya, aku udah ngapus 'Pengorbanan' sama 'Love Journal'. Kemungkinan besar yang 'Love Journal' di cancel. Kalo 'Pengorbanan' aku mau remake. Entah kenapa setelah aku baca-baca lagi malah kayak fiksi humor gagal -_- Mau aku ketik ulang, biar feelnya kerasa. Tenang aja, gabakal aku ubah plotnya, paling cuma bahasa-bahasanya aja, biar dramatis /ew

Udah ah, aku terlalu banyak cingcong hwhwhw.

Oiya, HAPPY NEW YEAR SEMUANYA! ESPECIALLY KAIHUN SHIPPER AND PARA READERS SETIA BYUNCRACKERS! Is there a wish for me? /ngarep

Okelah, segitu aja cuap-cuapnya.

Akhir kata,

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

Semakin banyak Review, semakin kilat update. Muach/?

1 January 2014, byuncrackers


	2. BLUE ENVELOPE: Bad News?

**Blue Envelope ****ㅡ****2**

**Warning! Typo bertebaran! BoysLove! Banyak kata-kata kasar yang tak patut ditiru.**

_**Happy reading xoxo**_

ㅡBLUE ENVELOPEㅡ

**Kai**. Nama _beken_ dari Kim Jongin. Pemuda yang selalu mendapat ranking satu paralel, yang memiliki wajah tampan dengan warna kulit yang berbeda daripada orang Korea pada umumnya ternyata bisa frustasi. Padahal, ia dikenal sebagai orang yang tenang dan tidak terburu-buru. Tapi kali ini, ia berkali-kali mengacak rambutnya frustasi, hanya karena pelajaran fisika. Sebetulnya fisika itu mudah, tapi entah kenapa, tadi itu Kai tidak bisa konsentrasi. Alhasil? Kai tidak mengerti. Mana ada PR pula!

Kai melempar tas biru donkernya ke lantai dan membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur. Mengatur nafas. Entah kenapa, ia begitu emosi. Kai berjalan ke kamar mandi, membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang cukup dingin. Emosinya menurun, hanya saja frustasi-nya tidak.

"Kenapa fisika begitu susah?!" Ucapnyaㅡyang hampir bisa dibilang berteriak- didepan kaca.

Kai keluar kamar mandi. Ia memutuskan mengerjakannya sekarang, agar esok-esok ia tidak berkutat lagi dengan fisika yang susahnya bisa membuat orang setenang Kai bisa gelisah.

Kai membuka tasnya, danㅡ

"Shit!"

ㅡmerutuk sebal. Buku paket fisikanya masih ada dilokernya. Baiklah, Kai memang tidak terlalu suka ilmu hitung-menghitung. Buku matematikanya saja berada di loker. Dia mendecak frustasi. Mana jarak rumah ke sekolah lumayan jauh! Pemuda itu melirik jam dinding, 14:32. Masih ada sedikit waktu untuk mengambil buku paketnya sebelum pintu gerbang sekolah ditutup. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Kai menuju sekolahnya menggunakan motornya. Mengantisipasi tentang guru, Kai memakirkan motornya lumayan jauh dari sekolahnya.

ㅡBLUE ENVELOPEㅡ

Sesampainya di area sekolah, ia langsung bergegas ke lantai tiga. Dimana kelasnya berada. Sayangnya, saat ia berlari ditangga, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang namja, hingga terjatuh. Namja yang ditabrak Kai memasang wajah kaget. Mungkin terlalu shock, tiba-tiba jatuh. Kai mendecak pelan lalu menghampiri namja itu.

"Kau tak apa? Eum... Oh Sehun?"

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya namja yang ternyata adalah Sehun.

"Simpel. Name tag-mu." Kata Kai sambil menunjuk name tag di kemeja Sehun. Sehun mengangguk lalu berdiri. Menunduk sedikit lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju lantai bawah. Kai agak kesal. Tapi, kesal untuk apa?

Kai memandang punggung Oh Sehun itu. Lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke lantai tiga, kelas 8 C.

Sesampainya dikelas, ia langsung membuka lokernya dan menarik buku fisika yang sampulnya berwarna mencolok, ungu tua. Mudah dilihat kan? Seiring tarikan buku fisika itu, sebuah amplop cokelat terjatuh. Kai memandangnya sebentar, lalu mengambil amplop itu.

"Punya siapa, ya?" Tanya Kai. Dengan ragu, ia membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca isinya.

_Hai, Jongin._

_Aku tahu kau tidak terlalu menyukai jika ada orang asing yang memanggilmu Jongin. Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu Jongin, itu saja._

_Oke, tadi itu tidak penting. Direspon atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Tapi aku menyukaimu. Tidak, aku mencintaimu._

_Dibalas? Aku bersyukur. Tidak juga tidak apa-apa. Jika dibalas, taruh saja di tempat dimana aku mengirim ini._

_S_

Kai kaget. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang menyukainya? Oh tidak, bahkan mencintainya? Author gregetan deh, rasanya pengen nepok jidat Kai. Iyalah, banyak kali yang suka sama lu-_- oke abaikan.

Pemuda tan itu membaca surat itu berkali-kali, hingga pada akhirnya ia merobek kertas dari buku tulis yang tersedia dilokernya dan mengambil pulpen yang sudah tersedia di atas meja guru.

_Hai juga S_

_Jongin_

Kai melipat kertas nya dan menaruhnya dilokernya lagi. Menutup lokernya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Kai berhenti lagi, sepertinya ada yang kelupaan.

"ASTAGA! BUKUNYA JANGAN KETINGGALAN LAGI!"

Baiklah, Kai. Imej mu sebagai orang yang tenang telah hancur, karena pelajaran fisika.

ㅡBLUE ENVELOPEㅡ

Sehun merebahkan dirinya dikasur. Memikirkan Kai. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun memikirkan Kai sebegitu dalamnya(?). Padahal, sebelumnya Sehun enjoy-enjoy aja. Semua karena novel sialan itu, gerutu Sehun sambil menatap Novel berkofer biru itu. Lalu membacanya ulang. Cerita di Novel ini sungguh asik. Happy Ending. Tapi jika cerita di kehidupannya jadi ngenes? Dan berakhir nyesek? Pooryou, Sehun.

Sehun mencuci wajahnya dan menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin. Entah kenapa kantung matanya semakin besar. Sehun mendengus. Kai itu makhluk Tuhan yang bisa membuat ia jatuh cinta, gila, dan rela merubah orientasi seksualnya.

Sebenarnya ia bingung harus apa. PR matematikanya sudah selesai sedari tadi. Apa ia harus ke perpustakaan? Untuk apa? Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan membuka laptopnya, lebih baik ia melihat video idolanya tercinta, Justin Bieber dan Super Junior.

Sehun melirik jam dinding dikamarnya. 16:32. Sebaiknya ia mandi, menyegarkan pikirannya yang entah kenapa agak error kali ini.

ㅡBLUE ENVELOPEㅡ

Selesai mandi, ia berfikir. Tidak enak jika ia selalu meminta kertas dari Krystal dan amplop dari Hyelyn. Kesannya, Sehun kayak orang ga mampu, dan parahnya, mungkin saja ia dikira agak berkepribadian wanita karena meminta kertas bermotif untuk wanita dengan warna mencolok yang menurut wanita sungguh lucu.

Sehun membuka laptopnya lagi. Mencoba membuat sebuah kertas warna warni yang ia desain sendiri. Jika berhasil, maka kertas tersebut akan dipakainya terus untuk mengirim surat ke Kai. Ia juga mencoba-coba merangkai amplop yang lucu-lucu. Berhubung Kai suka warna biruㅡSehun adalah stalker. Ingat. Sedingin-dinginnya ia juga ia pernah menjadi seorang stalker. Jadi ia tau segala yang disuka oleh Kaiㅡ, jadi ia memutuskan menggunakan amplop berwarna biru donker dan biru cerah.

Setelah memikirkannya matang-matang, Sehun beranjak dari kasurnya dan mencari kertas karton, pensil, pensil warna, spidol warna, lem, gunting, dan beberapa aksesoris Hayoung yang masih tertinggal di lacinya. Ia mencoba membuat satu amplop. Karena ia pikir, kertas tidak perlu terlalu _hippy_. Kertas dari buku tulis saja sudah cukup. Sehun menggaris diatas permukaan kertas, menggunting dan mengelemnya, lalu ia hias dengan spidol. Ia juga menggunting dengan lucu untuk penutup amplopnya. Di amplop yang satu itu, ia gambar dengan bentuk hati dan dihias dengan pita dari aksesori milik Hayoung. Sehun mengangkat amplop biru itu tinggi-tinggi dan tersenyum.

Pada akhirnya Sehun tersenyum manis, hanya karena sebuah amplop yang ia buat sendiri, yang nantinya akan dikirim ke seorang bernama Kai.

"Kak? Kakak ngapain?"

Sehun menarik amplop biru yang ia buat itu dan mengumpatinya. Ia takut, takut amplop itu Hayoung minta.

"Ngerjain tugas prakarya." Jawab Sehun tenang, dengan wajah yang datar. Hayoung ber-oh-ria sambil mengangguk. Wajah gadis kelas 4 sekolah dasar itu begitu imut, walau kelakuannya kayak macan yang digigit semut. Pikir Sehun.

"Dipanggil mama." Ucap Hayoung lalu pergi dengan membawa barbie yang tadi ia bawa. Sehun beranjak menuju dapur, dimana mamanya pasti akan berkutat dengan buku resep dan juga minyak dimana-mana.

"Apa mama?"

"Gak jadi deh. Mungkin besok saja."

Sehun berdecak lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Sehun kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya, menyetel lagu yang sekiranya asik dibuat menari. Genre hip-hop misalnya? Sehun suka sekali menari. Hanya saja ia tidak pernah menunjukan bakatnya didepan umum. Ikut ekskul saja menari saja tidak. Sehun malah memilih masuk PMR. Hadeuh.

Setelah menari dan cukup lelah, ia mematikan laptopnya dan langsung terbang ke alam mimpinya.

ㅡBLUE ENVELOPEㅡ

"Sehun, dipanggil Kai di UKS." Panggil anak kelas II B, Eunji. Sehun yang sedang menulisㅡentah menulis apaㅡlangsung menghentikan kegiatannya lalu beranjak ke UKS dengan wajah yang datar. Sejujurnya, jantung Sehun berdetak tak karuan. Tapi, karena wajahnya yang emang tercetak dingin, jadi ya, mau gimana lagi?

Cklek.

Sehun membuka pintu UKS dan betapa kagetnya ia saat Kai menarik tangannya dan memojokkannya ke tembok. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengunci UKS dan mengantunginya. Sehun menatap bingung Kai. Sehun merasa takut sih. Hanya saja, Sehun bingung.

"Kai, kenapㅡhmpfftㅡ"

Kai melumat bibirnya basah. Sehun kali ini benar-benar kaget. Hey! Ciuman basah pertama nya direngut oleh Kai?! Haruskah ia senang? Atau malah sebal?

Sehun hanya bisa memukul-mukul dada Kai sekuat tenaga hingga Kai melepas ciumannya. Sehun mengatur nafasnya dan mengusap bibirnya yang basah. Menggumam tak percaya.

"Kai..?"

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan ada bunyi ponselnya. Berkali-kali Sehun lihat ponselnya, tapi layar tersebut tidak memperlihatkan adanya seseorang yang menelepon.

"Ngghh~?"

Sehun mengucak matanya dan melihat kesekeliling. Jadi, tadi itu hanya mimpi?

Lalu Sehun melirik jam dinding dan memasang wajah 'damn!'

"YA TUHAN JAM TUJUH KURANG!"

ㅡBLUE ENVELOPEㅡ

Untung saja jarak dari rumah ke sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi ia tidak perlu mendapat hukuman dari para anggota osis yang menyebalkan itu.

Sehun segera menuju kelasnya yang berada dilantai tiga. Didalam perjalanan menuju lantai tiga, ia tak berhenti menggerutu. Bagaimana tidak sebal? Dua tahun tidak pindah kelas. Dan parahnya kelasnya dilantai teratas. Capek sebetulnya. Mungkin karena kelas dua ini, wajah datar Sehun akan sedikit berubah.

Ia menatap lelah ruang kelasnya dari depan pintu. Untungnya Chen belum berpatroli untuk murid yang terlambat. Bisa-bisa ia harus mengepel kelas ini. Huh.

Sehun mengambil buku coret-coretan yang baru untuk menulis-nulis apapun dipikirannya. Sebetulnya ia bosan tidak memiliki teman dekat. Ia juga bingung, kenapa ia terkadang memiliki rasa kesal jika didekati orang lain. Makanya, ia selalu menjawab ketus. Mungkin trauma masa sekolah dasar?

**KRING!**

Bel masuk berbunyi. Para siswa masuk kelas. Luhan yang tadinya mengobrol dengan Taemin juga Suga langsung duduk lagi ditempatnya. Tepat disebelah Sehun. Mm.. Ngomong-ngomong soal Taemin dan Suga, sebetulnya mereka berdua adalah sahabat di SD-nya. Tapi entah kenapa, saat SMP ini, mereka berdua agak berjaga jarak dengan Sehun.

"_Good morning guys_!" Ucap Kristine seonsaengnim. Guru bahasa Inggris yang berdarah Kanada-Korea.

"_Morning miss_ Kristine!" Koor seluruh murid.

"Okay. Eum. Hari ini cuaca cukup cerah. Dan saya tidak membawa bahan ajar hari ini. Jadi, kita bermain saja. Mau?" Ucapnya. Murid sekelas langsung berteriak 'Iya'. Jam kosong atau tidak belajar adalah satu diantara hal-hal favorit para pelajar.

"Baiklah.. Satu jam kita untuk bermain, satu jam lagi free time saja. Lagipula sepertinya akan ada rapat susulan. Biasalah, urusan para guru." Miss Kristine tertawa kecil yang dibarengi oleh teman sekelas Sehun.

"Eum, Sehun-ah. Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu?" Tanya miss Kristine.

"Saya kurang tidur." Jawab Sehun sedikit jujur. Karena sebenarnya ia kesal. Masa diberi mimpi seperti itu? Hft.

"Oh baiklah. Mungkin kau bisa ke UKS dan tidur disana."

Miss Kristine yang terbaik! Batin Sehun senang. Sehun langsung berdiri dan berpamitan pada Miss Kristine. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju UKS. Berhubung kuncinya ada sama dia.

Alangkah terkejutnya Sehun saat melihat murid yang menyender di pintu UKS sambil memijati pelipisnya. Terlihat sekali wajah murid itu pucat. Dan Sehun tau pemiliknya. Dilihat dari bentuk rambut dan warna kulit, itu adalah Kai. Sehun jadi ragu ingin tidur di UKS atau tidak. Sepertinya tidak usah, tapi yang jelas pintu UKS harus dibuka sekarang.

"Hey. Maaf, aku ingin membuka pintu UKS. Aku tahu kau pasti sakit." Ucap Sehun basa-basi sambil memutar kunci UKS yang sudah tertancap di lubang kuncinya.

"Aku juga minta maaf, kunci UKS selalu kupegang. Lain kali jika kau sakit, temui guru atau anggota PMR." Lanjut Sehun. Kai mengangguk. Lalu segera masuk dan menduduki pantatnya pada sofa.

"Kai. Tiduran saja dikasur." Suruh Sehun.

"Ya." Jawab Kai singkat lalu tiduran dikasur dan tak lama, ia terlelap.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia senang bisa melihat wajah Kai dari dekat. Kai, adalah orang yang bisa membuat senyum Sehun mengembang.

Setelah itu, Sehun merebahkan dirinya di sofa UKS dan tertidur juga.

ㅡBLUE ENVELOPEㅡ

Kai terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat kesekeliling. Dan pandangan utamanya ia tujukan pada pemuda yang tengah meringkuk disofa. Sehun. Entah kenapa, Kai tersenyum melihat wajah Sehun yang damai.

Pemuda tan itu menggendong Sehun ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Sehun terlihat pulas sekali. Tiba-tiba, pintu UKS terbuka dan Kai cukup terkejut. Ternyata itu Lim seonsaengnim. Petugas UKS.

"Kai? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sehun sakit, saem. Aku hanya menemaninya." Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum. Lim seonsaengnim mengangguk sambil mencari berkas yang ia perlukan.

"Kau sahabat yang baik, Kai-ah. Baiklah saya tinggal, nde? Annyeong"

Kai mengangguk saat pintu UKS kembali tertutup, dan pandangannya kembali memandang wajah Sehun yang terlihat manly dan imut disaat yang bersamaan. Secara tidak sadar, Kai merapihkan poni Sehun yang menutupi kelopak matanya.

"Eunghh~"

Kai menarik tangannya terkejut saat melihat Sehun mulai membuka matanya. "Kai? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Menemanimu." Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum.

Pipi Sehun menghangat. Kai menemaninya? Sungguh? Apa ini mimpi? Tanpa diketahui Kai, Sehun mencubit perutnya sendiri dan meringis sakit. Ini bukan mimpi. Sehun berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Ohh.. Kau tidak ikut jam pelajaran?" Tanya Sehun. Kai menggeleng.

"Saat ini jam sejarah dikelasku. Kau mau ke kelas?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku temani kau disini."

Sehun menguap lagi. Jujur saja ia masih ngantuk.

"Kai, aku tidur lagi boleh?"

"Tentu saja."

Tak lama, Sehun kembali terlelap.

ㅡBLUE ENVELOPEㅡ

Kai melirik arlojinya. Tiga puluh menit lagi, bel pulang berbunyi. Dan Kai mungkin membolos seharian. Tapi ia cukup bersyukur. Bukankah, tidak belajar satu hari itu termasuk refreshing? Untung saja PR nya sudah dititipkan ke Chanyeol.

Sehun ternyata tidur cukupㅡoh mungkin, sangat lama. Dari jam setengah 11 tadi hingga jam dua siang. Kai mengelus surai lembut Sehun. Entahlah, ia juga bingung kenapa ia begitu perhatian pada Sehun. Padahal, secara mereka belum kenal.

**KRING!**

Bel pulang berbunyi dan tepat beberapa detik setelahnya, Sehun membuka mata. Dan pintu UKS kembali terbuka.

"SEHUN KAU MEMBOLOS ATAU... Eh? Kai?.."

Kai menatap tajam perempuan ituㅡNaeun. Naeun itu mantan pacarnya. Tapi Kai tdk pernah punya rasa sedikitpun pada perempuan itu.

"Aku kesini bawain tas Sehun. Tolong bilangin ke Sehun ada PR bahasa Korea. Makasih."

Setelah Naeun pergi, Kai menatap Sehun yang baru sepenuhnya sadar dan membulatkan matanya spontan saat melihat jam.

"Kai, kita sudah pulang?" Kai mengangguk. "Aku membolos seharian..." Ucap Sehun dengan nada tak percaya. Kai tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga. Sudahlah tak apa. Ayo pulang. Aku sudah menyuruh Chanyeol mengambilkan tasku."

Taklama, pria tinggi bernama Chanyeol itu memasuki UKS.

"Tasmu serasa bawa bom, Jongin Kim! Berat banget uh..." Keluh Chanyeol. Kai melirik Sinis Chanyeol. Sehun hanya diam menatap pandangan yang ditangkap oleh matanya.

"Yak! Ayo pulang!" Teriak Chanyeol senang. Kai masih melirik sinis ke Chanyeol sedangkan Sehun hanya terkikik kecil. Wajah Kai tampan, tapi menggelikan saat menatap Chanyeol seperti itu.

Setelah Sehun menggendong tasnya, mereka pulang bersama. Tapi hanya sampai pintu gerbang sekolah. Karena rumah mereka berbeda arah.

ㅡBLUE ENVELOPEㅡ

Sehun berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya, menghela nafas lalu membuka pintu rumahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat kecapekan. Padahal ia sudah tidur seharian. Apa karena efek seharian dengan Kai? Tidak mungkin. Harusnya ia malah senang. Tapi, kenapa firasatnya agak buruk seperti ini ya?

"Ah Sehunnie! Kau sudah datang!" Kata nyonya Oh saat Sehun membuka pintu. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, melihat Ayah, Ibu, serta Hayoung berpakaian rapih dan membawa koper.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun pada akhirnya, dengan wajah andalannya. Dingin namun datar.

"Appa akan ada tugas di Kanada selama 6 bulan kedepan, mungkin akan menetap disana. Karena Hayoung masih SD, ia akan sekolah disana juga. Dan kau tetap disini." Kata Appa Sehun yang membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian meninggalkanku sendiri? Hey! Dirumah sudah tidak ada pembantu! Siapa yang akan mencuci pakaianku, huh?" Kesal Sehun. Hayoung malah tertawa, pertama kalinya melihat kakaknya yang dingin dan datar berwajah kesal, dan marah. "Kau jangan ketawa jelek!" Lanjut Sehun.

"Sehunnie.. Mungkin 6 bulan kedepan, kau akan tinggal dirumah teman dekat eomma dan appa. Keluarga Kim."

"Kau kira aku anak macam apa dititip-titipkan seperti itu?! Aku tidak mau!" Ujar Sehun jengkel. "Pokoknya aku mau ikut!"

"SEHUN!"

Sehun diam dan mendesah kesal. "Yayayaya aku menurut apa kata eomma appa saja."

"Just for your information, oppa. Tuan Kim yang datang kesini sendiri dan memohon agar kau tinggal dirumahnya. Katanya anaknya kasihan selalu sendiri kalau dirumah. Jika ada kau, mungkin anaknya akan terhibur." Kata Hayoung sambil terkikik kecil. Sehun mendengus.

"Dan kau akan dijemput keluarga Kim. Malam ini. Atau bahkan sore ini. Persiapkan dirimu anak manis! Jangan lupa bawa buku pelajaranmu! Nurutlah sama Nyonya dan Tuan Kim!" Kata eomma Sehun sambil memegang pipi Sehun. Sehun menggangguk ketus.

"Baiklah, kami berangkat. Annyeong."

Setelah kecupan dari appa dan juga eomma ia terima, kedua orang tuanya langsung pergi dengan taksi yang baru saja datang.

"Bye bye oppa~" kata Hayoung sambil memeletkan wajahnya.

"Ish! Dasar anak manja!" Sehun menggerutu sebal. Setelah itu Sehun masuk kamarnya dan menyiapkan langsung seragam bersihnya, buku-buku pelajaran dan beberapa perlengkapan untuk membuat amplop biru. Ngomong-ngomong soal amplop biru...

"ASTAGA! KENAPA TADI LUPA NGECEK LOKER KAI LAGI?!"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya sebal. Rasa penasaran sudah bergumul di dadanya. Kai balas suratnya atau enggak ya? Ah, berarti besok harus berangkat lebihㅡbahkan sangat pagi!

Setelah Sehun siap dengan baju yang akan dibawanya kerumah keluarga Kim, ia segera mandi dan ganti baju. Lalu menonton televisi, menunggu orang dari keluarga Kim menjemputnya.

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan singkat. Dari eomma.

_**From: Mommy3**_

_**To: Sehun Oh**_

_Sehun-ah~ aku lupa bilang. Nanti berikan kepada keluarga Kim bungkusan biru yang ada dimeja makan. Jangan lupa ya! Ibu juga membuatkanmu kue kering setoples. Saranghae Sehun!_

"Nado Saranghae, eomma"

ㅡBLUE ENVELOPEㅡ

"Ah selamat datang Jonginna~!" Sambut eomma Kai saat Kai masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kai melongo. Eommanya kenapa jadi seperti ini?

"Jonginna~ dirumah kita akan ada tamu spesial~" kata eomma Kai.

"Iyakah?"

"Nde, Jonginna~ kau segera mandi lalu bersiap. Kau akan ikut kami menjemput tamu spesial itu~ Oh iya! Dia akan menginap dirumah kita selama kurang lebih enam bulan~" kata eomma Kai.

"HAH? ENAM BULAN? YANG BENAR SAJA! MEMANG ORANG TUANYA KEMANA?!" Teriak Kai spontan. Eomma Kai menggeleng-geleng.

"Orang tuanya itu teman eomma sejak SMP hingga saat ini... Dan teman eomma itu ada dinas di Kanada. Karena anak pertamanya sudah SMP, jadi ia tidak boleh ikut ke Kanada. Appa-mu sendiri loh, yang minta anaknya menginap dirumah kita saja." Jelas eomma Kai. Kai mendengus kesal.

Ia memang seringkali kesepian. Tapi bukan berarti ada orang yang boleh menginap dirumahnya, dong! Enam bulan pula! Dirumahnya juga tidak ada kamar tamu!

"Sudah sana mandi! Lalu bersiap!"

Kai mendengus lalu menjalankan perintah dari eommanya. Percuma saja mengelak, setuju atau tidak setuju, anak gak jelas itu tetap akan menginap disini, Kan?

ㅡBLUE ENVELOPEㅡ

Ting! Tong!

Sehun segera beranjak dari sofa dan membuka pintu. Muncul-lah pria dan wanita asing yang terlihat sudah agak tua. Sehun jadi takut. Menurut film yang ia pernah tonton, biasanya itu semacam penipuan.

"Wah, Sehun-ah~ Kau tumbuh dengan pesat. Tidak kukira kau sudah sebesar dan setampan ini~" kata sang wanita tua tersebut. Sehun bergidik. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini?

"Ahh... Pasti kau bingung. Aku teman ibumu semasa kecil. Dan kau akan menginap dirumahku, Sehun-ah~" kata wanita tersebut. Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega. Ternyata ini Nyonya keluarga Kim.

"Ah, mianhae ajhumma. Aku memang orangnya sedikit parno. Hehe." Kata Sehun sedikit menyengir. Wah, sepertinya Sehun sudah bisa mengendalikan mimik wajah, ya?

"Ehn, Ajhumma dan Ajhussi Kim. Lebih baik kalian masuk dulu."

"Nde~"

Sehun mengambil setoples kue kering yang dibuatkan eommanya untuk dirinya lalu diletakkan diatas meja diruang tamu. Sehun juga tak lupa membawa bungkusan biru yang dititipkan mamanya untuk keluarga Kim.

"Ajhumma dan Ajhussi Kim.. Ini ada titipan dari ibuku. Eum. Aku tidak ada makanan. Hanya ada kue kering ini." Ucap Sehun. Ajhumma Kim tersenyum manis.

"Kau baik sekali, Sehun-ah. Terimakasih banyak."

Sehun membalas tersenyum sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Sayang, mana Jongin? Dia itu menyebalkan sekali sih." Ucap Ajhumma Kim pada Ajhussi Kim. Sehun membulatkan matanya. Jongin? Apakah itu Kim Jongin? Apakah itu Kai? Astaga. Semoga saja, bukan Kim Jongin anak 8 C yang ia suka.

"Akan kupanggil lagi." Kata Ajhussi Kim. Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang. Entahlah, ia memiliki firasat yang kuat bahwa Jongin yang mereka maksud adalah Kim Jongin atau yang dikenal dengan nama Kai.

"YAK APPA! AKU TIDAK MAU TURUN!" Teriak seseorang dari luar.

"Kau harus masuk, Kim Jongin! Jagalah sopan santun!" Bentak Ajhussi Kim.

Keringat Sehun mengalir bertambah banyak. Dan betapa shocknya dia saat melihat namja berkulit tan yang masuk kerumahnya. Itu Jongin.

"Jongin! Jaga sikapmu!" Bisik Ajhumma Kim pada Jongin yang sudah duduk disofa, tepat disebelahnya. Tapi Sehun mendengarnya dengan tepat.

"Hm, jadi Sehun. Perkenalkan ini anakku. Kim Jongin. Sekolah di Seoul Art Junior High School."

Sehun tersenyum. Mencoba membuat perasaannya tidak canggung.

"Hai Jongin-ssi. Namaku Oh Sehun."

"Aku sudah tau." Jawab Kai dengan nada ketus.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal? Bagus kalau begitu. Kalian akan lebih akrab lagi."

_Hanya harapanmu, eomma_. Batin Kai jahat.

ㅡTBCㅡ

**A/n: **

**Hai. Akhirnya lanjut juga. **

**Aku minta maaf banget soalnya telat update pake banget. Huhuhu. Biasalah, anak sekolah. Banyak tugasnya. Kemarin juga baru lewatin pekan ulangan. Huks. Alhamdulilah sih, nilainya lewat kkm semua. Tp ada beberapa yg ga lulus /potek/**

**Nah, gimana chapter 2 ini? Menarik / makin membosankan? Lanjut / discontinued? Aku perlu voting kalian hehe:3**

**Terus, ada masukan/saran/kritikan? Masukin aja ke kotak review^^**

**Akhir Kata,**

**Mind to review?^^**

**25 Januari 2014**

**byuncrackers**


	3. BLUE ENVELOPE: Random Feels

"Hm, jadi Sehun. Perkenalkan ini anakku. Kim Jongin. Sekolah di Seoul Art Junior High School."

Sehun tersenyum. Mencoba membuat perasaannya tidak canggung.

"Hai Jongin-ssi. Namaku Oh Sehun."

"Aku sudah tau." Jawab Kai dengan nada ketus.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal? Bagus kalau begitu. Kalian akan lebih akrab lagi."

_Hanya harapanmu, eomma_. Batin Kai jahat.

**.**

**.**

**BLUE ENVELOPE ****3**

**"Random Feels"**

**Cast:**

**Kai, Sehun**

**Other(s)**

**Pairing: KaiHun slight!**** Other(s)**

**Length: Chaptered, 3 of 5 or 6? Idk**

**Disclaimer: **

**EXO ©SM Entertainment**

**BLUE ENVELOPE**** ©byuncrackers**

**Warning! Typo bertebaran! BoysLove! Banyak kata-kata kasar yang tak patut ditiru.**

_**Happy reading xoxo**_

ㅡBLUE ENVELOPEㅡ

**Sehun** yang melihat seringaian licik Kai langsung merinding. Ia takut, takut Kai tidak menerimanya. Sehun ingin menangis rasanya. Tapi ia tak mungkin menangis didepan Ajhuma dan Ajhussi Kim.

"Ah, Sehunnie, mari kita kerumah kami sekarang. Jangan lupa kau kunci pintunya nde~" ucap Ajhussi Kim. Sehun terlonjak kaget. Suara Ajhussi Kim sangat lembut. Ya Tuhan, pantas saja Kai sangat baik. Keturunan.

Sehun, mungkin ucapanmu sebelumnya harus ditarik.

"Eh? Nde ajhussi~" kata Sehun masih menunduk.

"Panggil aku appa." Ucapnya lagi. Sehun mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum lagi. "Nde appa. Aku mengambil koperku dulu."

"Eh tak usah! Biar Jongin yang bawa."

"EH? TIDAK! Apa-apaan. Memangnya aku pembantunya, apa?" Ucap Kai ketus lalu keluar dari kediaman Sehun.

"JONGIN!" Teriak Ajhumma dan Ajhussi Kim berbarengan. Mereka berdua mendesah sebal. Anak mereka memang gitu. Disisi ia sangat baik, tapi ia susah memaafkan dan memiliki sifat pendendam juga keras kepala.

Sehun memandang punggung Kai yang sudah berjalan keluar rumahnya dengan tatapan sedih. Ketakutannya terwujud. Kai tidak suka padanya.

"Mianhae, Sehun-ah. Mungkin dia sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Biar aku saja yang membawa kopermu." Ucap Ajhussi Kim. Sehun mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

_Mood yang buruk. Ya, karenaku_. Batin Sehun sedih. Ajhumma Kim bersama suaminya sudah keluar dari rumah. Sehun menyusulnya, tidak lupa ia mengunci pintu dan menyimpannya di dompetnya.

Sehun masuk di pintu belakang. Dilihatnya Kai yang sudah tertidur dengan posisi terlentang. Itu artinya, tidak ada tempat duduk untuk Sehun.

"Ah, sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Sehun. Jongin memang sangat menyebalkan." Tukas Ajhumma Kim dengan nada sebal. Sehun terkikik.

"Nde gwenchanayo, eomma~" Ajhumma Kim tersenyum senang, mendengar Sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan eomma.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kewajah tampan Kai. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Kai yang tenang dan seakan berkata "Jangan ganggu aku!". Lalu, Sehun perlahan mengangkat kepala Kai dengan sangat hati-hati. Setelah itu, ia duduk dan meletakkan kepala Kai dipahanya. Sehun tersenyum lagi lalu mengelus surai hitam Kai. Tak lama, Sehun ikut terlelap.

Sehun hari itu benar-benar sering tersenyum. Bahkan tak terhitung lagi. Sehun hanya berdoa, semoga hubungannya dengan Kai tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Tanpa Sehun sadar, orang yang dipangkunya ternyata masih bangun. Kai. Namja itu membuka kelopak matanya dan memandang Sehun yang tidur dalam posisi duduk. Ia jadi ingat kejadian tadi siang di UKS. Membolos seharian, memandang wajah manis Sehun, juga bibir kissable-nya yang menggoda. Tak sadar, Kai mengangkat bibirnya membentuk lekungan manis.

Kai bangun lalu membetulkan posisi Sehun. Tukar posisi. Jadi, Kai memangku Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun dipangkuannya.

Entah kenapa, Kai senang berada didekat Sehun. Ia berfikir lagi. Kenapa tadi itu dia kesal sekali dengan Sehun? Kenapa malah tadi ia membatin seakan ingin menyengsarakan Sehun?

Mungkin, kata munafik dalam hal ini bisa diperbolehkan. Mungkin.

Lagipula, Kim Jongin mana yang ingin harga dirinya dipermalukan?

ㅡBLUE ENVELOPEㅡ

Sehun membuka matanya. Ini masih dimobil. Tapi entah kenapa, pandangannya berada tepat dilangit-langit mobil. Dan kenapa ia tidur terlentang? Sehun melihat sekeliling dan...

Jeng jeng jeng jeng *backsound* /?

Kai memangkunya tidur. Sehun mencubit pipinya sendiri. Sakit! Ini tidak mimpi.

Tapi, tak lama, Sehun merasa Kai telah bangun dari tidurnya. Segera Sehun mengangkat badannya dan menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah. Ia takut dimarahi Kai. Karena ia telah membangunkan Kai. Sehun tau, Kai paling tidak suka jika tidurnya diganggu.

Tapi, tanpa diduga Sehun, Kai malah turun tanpa berkomentar apapun.

"Maaf, Jongin." Ujar Sehun murung lalu mengikuti Kai turun dari mobilnya.

Sementara itu, Kai sedari tadi masih duduk disofa ruang tamu sambil memakan cemilan yang ada dimeja ruang tamu. Sebetulnya Kai tidak memiliki alasan yang kuat kenapa ia masih berada diruang tamu. Apalagi ruang tamu adalah salah satu ruangan yang tidak terlalu Kai suka.

Alasan kenapa ruang tamu termasuk salah satu yang Kai tidak suka adalah jika ada tamu, jika dirinya terlibat maka ia dengan sangat terpaksa harus meninggalkan kasur tercintanya. Tapi jika dirinya tidak terlibat, tetap saja ia tak akan bisa tidur. Berisik.

Kai melirik kearah luar melalui jendela. Ia lihat Sehun yang masih berdiri didekat mobil. Jarinya ia gigit. Entahlah, terlihat seperti menimang-nimang bingung. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Alis Jongin tertaut, Sehun kenapa?

"Jongin, Sehun masih dimobil atau gimana? Kau ini tega sekali meninggalkannya!" Ujar Ajhumma Kim. Walaupun terlihat tidak marah, tapi nada bicaranya membuat Kai sebal. Sebal sekali.

Tanpa menjawab, Kai beranjak dari sofa dan keluar rumah. Ia mendapati Sehun yang bahkan berjalan bolak-balik dan terlihat seperti sedang mengigiti kuku. _Dasar jorok_, batin Kai.

"Hun."

Satu kata terlontar dari mulut Kai. Namun, efeknya begitu besar untuk Sehun. Terbukti saat ia benar-benar terjungkal kebelakang dan terjatuh. Mungkin, jika tombol munafik dalam diri Kai tidak dalam mode on, ia sudah tertawa. Kai berusaha meredam wajah ingin tertawanya.

Sehun gelagapan melihat Kai dengan wajah datarnya. Persis seperti dirinya sebelum menemukan novel sialan yang saat ini masih setia ada di tas sekolahnya. Lalu ia segera bangun dan mengusap bokongnya yang tadi dicium mesra oleh tanah.

"Ya, Jong-eh maksudku, Kai. Kenapa?"

Kai mendecak bingung, alasan apa yang harus ia ucapkan. "Anniya." Kata Kai sambil berjalan kembali masuk kerumahnya. Sehun secara tak sadar memahaminya. Kai menyuruhnya masuk rumah. Sehun lalu berjalan menyusul Kai masuk kedalam rumah minimalis milik orang tua Kai.

"Jongin~ Sehun~ Mari makan malam dulu! Yak kau jangan makan duluan!" Ujar Ajhumma Kim dari arah dapur.

"Aduh! Yeobo aku sudah lapar kau tahu?!"

"Kau itu sadar umur! Tak usah memamerkan puppy eyes mu. Memuakkan!" Sebal Ajhumma Kim. Ajhussi Kim mendengus sebal lalu memandang punggung istrinya yang masih sibuk membuat minuman untuk mereka.

Sehun yang mendengar cara bertengkar Appa dan Umma Kai terkikik kecil. Dari nada bicaranya, Sehun tahu. Begitulah cara mereka berdua saling mencintai. Cara mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain. Saling mencintai, tak harus selalu romantis, bukan?

Kai yang mendengar kata makan, langsung menarik tangan Sehun menuju meja makan. Alasan utama Kai mengajak Sehun secara tak langsung adalah agar ia bisa cepat-cepat makan. Ia bisa saja meninggalkan Sehun. Tapi itu akan mengulur waktu makan Kai, dan Kai benci itu.

"SELAMAT MAKAN~" ujar semuanya. Dan jangan lupakan teriakan Kai yang terdengar lebih keras.

ㅡBLUE ENVELOPEㅡ

Sehun membuka matanya, dan melirik jam dinding yang terpasang dikamar Kai. Jam 11:20 PM. Sehun memang tidur didalam kamar Kai. Paksaan Ajhumma Kim itu juga. Awalnya Kai menolak mentah-mentah. Tapi ia begitu lelah berdebat dengan eommanya, akhirnya ia setuju. Dengan catatan, Sehun tidur dikasur lipat. Ajhumma Kim menghela nafas dan menyetujui permintaan anaknya.

Sehun duduk dari tidurnya, dan melirik Kai yang tidur dengan pulasnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis, lalu ia bangkit dari kasurnya secara perlahan. Berusaha tak membuat suara apapun.

Ia membuka kopernya yang berisi buku pelajaran dan menyobek salah satu lembarnya perlahan. Ia hanya takut Kai terbangun. Sekebo-kebonya Kai dan semalas-malasnya Kai untuk bangun tidur, telinga Kai begitu sensitif dengan suara-suara bising didalam tidurnya.

Setelah berhasil merobek, ia mengambil pena dari kotak pensilnya dan menulis surat lagi.

_Kau terlihat sangat tampan hari ini, Jongin_

_S_

Sehun melipatnya dengan apik dan memasukannya kedalam amplop biru yang sudah ia siapkan kemarin malam. Ingat? Setelahnya, Sehun menyimpan amplop itu didalam kotak pensilnya dan menaruhnya didalam tas sekolahnya.

Sehun lalu menaiki kasur dengan perlahan. Sebelum ia mengambil posisi tidur, ia menatap wajah damai Kai saat tertidur. Dan entah keberanian dari mana, Sehun menyentuh pipi Kai.

"Jaljayo."

Lalu Sehun kembali tertidur.

ㅡBLUE ENVELOPEㅡ

Kai mematikan alarm nya dengan cara yang tidak berperi kemanusiaan. Kai langsung terduduk dan mengucak matanya. Dengan mata yang masih sayu, ia menepakkan kakinya ke lantai kamarnya. Dan ia cukup terkejut. Pasalnya, Kai menggelar kasur lipat itu tepat dibawah kasurnya. Seharusnya jika ia menepakkan kakinya, kakinya berada dikasur itu. Bukan dilantai dingin.

Lalu pandangan Kai memutar, menelusuri kamarnya. Rapih. Satu kata yang ada dibenak Kai. Buku-buku pelajarannya yang ia tak pernah tata rapih sudah enak dipandang. Mata Kai juga menangkap seragam yang tergantung dilemarinya dan setumpuk buku-buku diatas meja belajarnya.

Kai berjalan menuju tumpukan buku-buku tersebut dan mengeceknya satu persatu. Itu buku pelajarannya untuk hari Jumat, karena sekarang memang hari Jumat.

Kai terheran. Apa eommanya sebaik itu hingga langsung menyetrika seragamnya? Oh tidak mungkin. Bahkan, meminta tolong eommanya untuk menyetrika seragamnya butuh perjuangan hebat. Bahkan lebih hebat daripada memecahkan sebuah soal yang tak ada jawabannya.

Sehun.

Nama itu terlintas dibenaknya. Kai yakin bahwa yang membereskan buku, kamarnya, dan menyetrika bajunya adalah namja manis itu.

"Thankyou, Oh Sehun."

Dan Kai segera mandi dan bersiap.

ㅡBLUE ENVELOPEㅡ

Sehun senang sekali. Suratnya dibalas oleh Kai. Ya walau cuma beberapa kata, tapi menurut Sehun, kata-kata itu special. Ia melupakan bagaimana Kai membencinya karena dirinya menumpang dirumah Kai selama enam bulan. Sehun begitu senang.

Sekarang jam setengah sepuluh pagi. Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi dan Sehun membuka bekalnya yang ia buat setelah menyiapkan baju serta buku-buku sekolah Kai. Eh? Apa baru saja Sehun jujur? Haha, memang Sehun yang menyetrika baju Kai, juga membereskan jadwal pelajaran hari ini.

Sehun juga membuatkan bekal untuk Kai. Tapi ia tak tahu apakah bekalnya tadi dibawa Kai atau tidak. Kotak makannya sama persis seperti milik Sehun. Bedanya jika kotak bekal Sehun bewarna oranye, milik Kai bewarna kuning pastel. Beda sedikit. Isinya juga sama. Hanya roti sandwich sih. Sama sekotak susu strawberry.

"Sehun."

"Luhan." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga, kau akan terlihat manis jika tersenyum, Hunnie~" ucap Luhan senang, melihat Sehun yang sudah mau tersenyum. Bahkan pancaran dimatanya juga terlihat sangat senang.

"Apa kau memang sedang senang, makanya kau tersenyum?"

Sehun tersenyum lagi. "Begitulah, hehe." Luhan senang, melohat si flat Sehun yang tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Astaga! Oh Sehun? Kau tersenyum? Sungguh? Bisa aku meminta foto denganmu?" ucap Krystal yang tiba-tiba lewat didepan Luhan. Sehun mengangguk saja. Luhan dengan bersedia memfoto Sehun yang tersenyum bersama Krystal yang memasang V sign.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau manis, Sehun!"

"Kkk~ thanks, Krystal-ah~"

"OI TEMAN-TEMAN, SEHUN TERSENYUM!"

Dan meja Sehun Luhan langsung padat dengan ponsel berkamera mereka ditangan mereka pribadi.

Luhan tertawa, Sehun mendengus. Walau ia sangat senang, teman-temannya akhirnya banyak yang menanggapi dia.

Ia belajar dari sini. Bahwa tersenyum merupakan bibit dari persahabatan.

"Disini ada yang namanya Oh Sehun?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba didepan kelasnya. Sehun yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh kearah pintu kelas. Pria berambut cokelat dengan highlight merah itu terlihat celingukan. Sehun tidak bergeming. Entah kenapa ia takut.

"Hun, dipanggil."

"Bilang aja Sehun gak masuk!" bisik Sehun agak takut. Krystal mengangguk.

"Sehun tidak masuk. Dia sakit." Kata Krystal cepat. Sehun bernafas lega. Teman-teman sekelasnya juga mengangguk, tanpa Sehun beri sinyal.

"Oh,, gitu ya. Ya sudah." Kata pemuda itu lalu pergi dari kelas Sehun. Luhan menyenggol lengan Sehun.

"Kau tak mengenalnya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun sambil menghela nafas. Feelingnya agak buruk. Pikiran tentang Kai mulai menggerogoti ruang otak Oh Sehun.

ㅡBLUE ENVELOPEㅡ

Kai mendengus kesal. Jawaban Chanyeol benar-benar tidak memuaskan. Chanyeol dan Kai sama-sama keras kepala. Sama-sama menyebalkan. Yixing sampai malas melihat keduanya jika sudah berantem.

"Temannya bilang Sehun tak masuk!"

"Yang benar saja! Dia pasti masuk sekolah!"

"Tahu darimana kau?! Seperti peramal saja! Jangan sok tahu!"

"Hei! Dia bahkan menyetrika seragamku dan membuatkanku sarapan plus bekalnya!"

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Membuatkan bekal?"

Kai yang menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya langsung terdiam. Apa alasan yang dapat digunakannya yang bisa masuk ke akal? Kai tahu, Chanyeol itu cerdik. Dia tak akan puas jika jawabannya itu tak masuk diakal. Skakmat untuk Kai.

Apa ia harus jujur? Yang ada, reputasinya yang akan hancur. Eh, tapi Kai tidak peduli sih mau reputasinya hancur atau tidak. Tapi itu akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Kai benci dibicarakan.

Kai berusaha memasang wajah setenang mungkin. "Kau tahu Hayoung?" Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. Menandakan bahwa tak mengenal. Kai terlihat begitu tenang, tapi sebetulnya ia mengutuk. Tentu saja Chanyeol tak tahu. Bahkan Kai juga tak mengenal Hayoung.

"Hari Selasa, Sehun bersama adiknya itu meminjam seragam sekolah dasar dan seragam SMP padaku. Hari ini ia kembalikan bajuku. Eomma Sehun dengan sangat baik memberikan aku bekal plus sarapan." Jelas Kai. Baiklah. Itu alasan yang cukup masuk akal. Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak ada disini, mungkin Kai sudah menghela nafas lega.

Hari ini hari Jumat. Baru saja bel usai istirahat berbunyi. Seluruh murid-murid segera menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Mengingat sekarang pelajaran ke 4, pelajaran Bahasa Korea yang gurunya tidak jelas, maka Kai dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk absen dari pelajaran itu. Kabur ke tempat yang bahkan guru-pun malas mengunjunginya. Perpustakaan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sebal. Kalau Kai sudah bertemu dengan perpustakaan, maka ia hanya akan menjadi kambing tidak berguna. Kai sangat suka membaca buku. Sedangkan ia paling malas melihat buku.

Kai menghirup udara khas perpustakaan lalu mulai mencari buku-buku apapun yang dikiranya menarik. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar memasang wajah malas. Beruntung ada rak khusus komik disana.

Mata Kai menelusuri perpustakaan, mencari tempat yang menurutnya nyaman untuk membaca buku yang sudah dipilihnya itu. Matanya menangkap seorang laki-laki, sedang melipat-lipat kertas biru dan mengelemnya. Sesekali menggunting kertas origami dan menghias sisi kertas biru itu. Postur tubuh plus rambut lelaki itu persis Sehun. Kai menyipitkan matanya, berusaha memastikan. Mata Kai memang agak rusak. Min nol koma tujuh lima. Tapi ia menolak memakai kacamata.

Dan itu...

Sehun.

"Sehun?"

Laki-laki itu menoleh, dan memasang wajah kaget yang sungguh luar biasa. Itu benar Sehun. Tangannya reflek membereskan apa yang baru saja dikerjakannya, dan memasukannya ke dalam tas kecil.

Tepat saat Sehun sudah merapihkan alat-alat yang ia bawa, Kai datang menghampirinya. Sehun mendengus kesal, melihat pemuda dengan surai cokelat kemerahan yang berdiri dibelakang Kai.

"Ya?"

Kai diam saja, tak lama menggeleng.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Oh Sehun? Katanya tadi tidak masuk." Kata pemuda dibelakang Kai yang Sehun tak tahu namanya. Sehun diam tak menjawab. Percuma saja menjawab. Kenyataannya memang ia sudah tertangkap bohong, kan?

"Sedang apa kau? Dan kenapa kau ada disini? Kau bolos?" Tanya Kai. Sehun mengangguk. Ia memang bolos.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tugas prakaryaku belum selesai. Pelajaran selanjutnya setelah ini adalah prakarya. Jadilah aku membolos untuk membuat tugas prakarya."

"Oh begitu. Boleh kulihat?" Tanya Kai. Sehun terdiam, dan menggeleng. "Gak boleh. Sudahlah aku mau ke UKS."

Sehun meninggalkan Kai dan temannya itu diperpustakaan dan ia berjalan keluar perpustakaan. Mengendap-endap menuju rooftop sekolah. Ia berbohong lagi. Sehun mengusap wajahnya. Mungkin dosanya akan bertambah berlipat ganda. Salahkan novel sialan yang akan ia kembalikan nanti setelah pulang sekolah.

Sehun mendudukan pantatnya di rooftop. Cuaca hari ini tak terlalu panas. Angin yang sejuk menerpa rambutnya.

Dilain tempat. Chanyeol sedang menggoda Kai dengan ucapan "kau suka dengan pemuda itu kan" yang dijawab "tidak".

"Chanyeol Park. Aku tahu kau gay, dan kau sahabatku. Tapi, jangan samakan aku denganmu yang menyukai sesama jenis. Aku masih normal. Aku masih suka dengan wanita cantik. Kau kenal Song Ahri? Aku suka dengannya!" Kai menyerah dengan Chanyeol yang sangat suka membuatnya skakmat. Hari ini, 2x ia kena skakmat karena Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat kau menyukai Oh Sehun itu. Selamat mempertahankan orientasi seksualmu itu, Kim!"

Chanyeol tertawa devil. Kai mendengus. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Sehun memang manis. Bahkan sangat manis. Cantiknya seperti wanita. Kulitnya juga putih dan halus. Pikiran Kai itu membuat dirinya memerah dan Chanyeol makin menertawainya, menganggap bahwa Kai memerah karena godaannya.

"Sialan."

ㅡTBCㅡ

**Byuncrackers's World/? =**

**Maafin aku banget, lagi-lagi telat update. Moodku kan berubahnya cepet. Eek emang.**

**Ohiya, aku juga gatau mau masukin HanHun mommentnya kapan. Seperti ff-ffku sebelumnya, semuanya pure KaiHun. Walau ber-slight sekalipun juga gak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kai maupun Sehun. Males banget kalo mereka sampe pisah. Cukup di official couple aja mereka pisah. Huks.**

**Ini chapter 3-nya. Makin bagus atau membosankan? Dan aku minta maaf juga, adegan surat-suratannya cuma sedikit. Bahkan aku pengen lanjutin ini tanpa konflik.**

**By the way, chapter terakhirnya aku udh tulis. Goblok banget kan? Chapter ini belom selesai, chapter akhir udh selesai-_- aku jg gatau chapter terakhir itu akan jd chapter keberapa. Hah aku tau ini makin lama makin ngebosenin dan terlalu bertele-tele. Ahik.**

**By the way, disini ada yg suka GOT7 / Bangtan Boys? Aku bikin fic GOT7 MarkxBamBam. Pengen ku publish tp ntar gada yg minat huhuhu. Aku juga kepikiran bikin fic Bangtan Boys JinxV. Beneran deh suer aku pengen publish semuanya tp takut gada yg minat dan akhirnya cuma nyampah deh.**

**Aku juga mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat para reviewers. Aku seneng masih ada yg mau baca ini. Dan maaf (lagi) karena aku ga ngebales review kalian huhuhu maklum lagi gak ada kuota /apa hubungannya byun-_-/**

**Wes lah, curhatannya kepanjangan.**

**Akhir Kata,**

**M****IND TO REVIEW? ;-;**

**9 Februari**** 2014**

**byuncrackers**


End file.
